


Day 246 - Like a three-ring circus

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [246]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Sex, Chaos, Humor, John's life is a madhouse, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It was one of those days.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 246 - Like a three-ring circus

It was one of those days.

John woke up with a constricting feeling in his chest because Sherlock apparently had decided to sit on him in order to get him to wake up.

It was still dark outside and according to Sherlock there was no time for neither tea nor toast, a fact unacceptable to John, which led to the two shouting at each other before either had even one leg in their trousers.

Lestrade’s whole team was equally sleep-deprived and ill-tempered and to everyone’s surprise it took almost an hour before Donovan, Anderson and Sherlock started going at each other’s throat. In this case earlier would have been better, because it happened right in front of the victim’s husband who unfortunately played golf with Lestrade’s boss on a regular basis and was not shy of complaining to him.

In the course of the early afternoon John got punched twice and shoved into a fish stand during a chase over a local market and Sherlock somehow managed to set fire to Lestrade’s desk without even trying to. A fact that would have caused Lestrade to bang his head on his table, had said table not been in flames.

The grand finale of the day was Sherlock falling asleep during foreplay. John sighed and closed his eyes.

Curtain call. Fade to black.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'circus'.


End file.
